


#WheresSpidey?: A Prologue

by talitha_koum2c479



Series: #WheresSpidey? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #wheresspidey?, Gen, Spiderman disappears, a prologue, featuring: awesome Ned Leeds, featuring: badass Michelle Jones, the public wants to know, this is just the beginning, why is Tony silent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha_koum2c479/pseuds/talitha_koum2c479
Summary: Spiderman has disappeared. With no word from Tony Stark, the Avengers, or city leaders, the public responds to the mysterious and abrupt departure of the beloved neighborhood hero.This story is a prologue introducing a new series: #WheresSpidey? Tune in to learn more about Spiderman's disappearance.
Series: #WheresSpidey? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827892
Kudos: 15





	#WheresSpidey?: A Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll! I've written on some other sites before for different fandoms, and I'm excited to join AO3! This is a new fandom for me to write in, and this story in particular has been gnawing at my brain for the last couple months. 
> 
> What you need to know about this series: 
> 
> It's a slight AU. So far, Infinity War and Endgame has not happened. They will not be discussed at all in this series. 
> 
> The series will be composed of a several different types of stories, following this one. Those stories include: 
> 
> 1\. Stories in which we see Peter/Spiderman offering his services to the people of NYC as a friendly nieghborhood superhero. These stories will take place pre-Spiderman's disappearance.  
> 2\. Stories in which we see the response of Peter's family/friends as they come to terms with his disappearance.  
> 3\. Stories in which we see the response of the general public as react and investigate Spiderman's disappearance.  
> 4\. Stories in which we see what Peter/Spiderman experiences during his disappearance.  
> 5\. Stories in which we (possibly) address Peter's return home.
> 
> For now, this story is complete, but the series is not. I'm still putting all the puzzle pieces together. If you like this story, stay tuned for additional stories which will be posted in this series! Also, bear with me as I get used to posting on AO3, as this is a new site for me and I'm still learning all the little details--like posting with html, and all that wonderful jazz :)

It had taken some time for people to realize something was amiss. Spiderman didn't keep a regular schedule, so no one even noticed that there had been no sightings of the vigilante. At least, not at first. 

After a week, a small group of people, mostly composed of Spiderman's biggest fans and followers, noticed it had been a while since Spiderman had been sighted. They started posting on social media, wondering where he was. Even still, the comments were few and far between, so the general public didn't think much of it for a couple more weeks. After three weeks, and Spiderman’s absence was becoming more evident, social media reacted appropriately. Spiderman’s whereabouts became a popular topic of discussion, and soon #wheresspidey was trending. After four weeks, news stations began featuring stories about Spiderman’s disappearance. Investigative journalists began asking questions, searching for people with information on Spiderman's last known sighting. 

So far, the last confirmed report was from Phyllis Jennings, an 87-year-old grandmother of six. She explained that Spiderman had helped her unload her groceries from her car late in the afternoon of Tuesday, May 12th. After carrying the bags into the house, he helped her unload the groceries, fixed her leaking faucet, and helped her hang some pictures of her late husband on the wall. In exchange, she had given him some warm chocolate chip cookies and they'd sat and talked for hours. 

(Soon after the video interview aired with Phyllis, teenagers across the city began tweeting asking her to become their grandma. Phyllis, who didn't have a twitter, heard about her social media fame from a neighbor. She asked her son to post online that yes, she would in fact adopt any and every kid as her own grandchildren. She soon began receiving mail from children and teenagers across the city... but perhaps that's a story for another day.)

Reporters and journalists reached out to Tony Stark, requesting an interview or a statement on Spiderman's disappearance. He ignored every email and phone call. Soon, they began seeking him out during his appearances as Iron Man. Tony Stark was uncharacteristically silent, refusing to answer any questions about any topic. People began to wonder if this implied the worst--that Spiderman was gone for good. 

After five weeks, #wheresspidey was turned into a website, wheresspidey.com. The site contained videos of Spiderman's heroics posted by bystanders and news outlets. Interviews conducted with people who had been helped by Spiderman, including the report from Phyllis Jennings, were featured daily. Most importantly, a large timer centered at the top of the website counted the seconds since the last known sighting of the superhero. Ned Leeds and MJ Jones were particularly proud of the extensive collection of videos, stories, and interviews that were continuously being sent to their new email and continued to update the website as more contributions were received. It certainly didn't hurt that they were in summer break and could put so much time and effort into their website. 

After seven weeks, a small group of people began standing guard outside Avengers Tower. They held signs and chanted for the return of Spiderman, demanding that the Avengers help find the local hero. Over the next three weeks, the small group turned into a regular crowd of Spiderman followers, fans, and well-wishers. Throughout the entire three weeks the crowd met, no spokesperson from the Avengers or Stark Industries stepped out of the building to address Spiderman's fans or answer their questions, or make any unrelated statement, for that matter. Despite the uncharacteristic silence from the Tower, someone noticed that the blue A on top of the Tower had been changed overnight to a red one. Was this a sign of solidarity with the local superhero, or did Tony Stark get tired of the color blue? No one knew for sure, but everyone seemed to have their own ideas and opinions. 

In the tenth week, a candle-light vigil was held. The crowd was filled with people of varying opinions of what had happened to Spiderman. Some people were worried that Spiderman had been seriously injured, or kidnapped, or even killed. Others wondered if the Avengers were involved in a cover-up of some kind, considering Spiderman had yet to become an official Avenger. Some people, mainly Spiderman's critics, didn't care what had happened to the local vigilante and insisted that the city was better off without him. The same night of the vigil, the words “Come Home, Spidey!” were spelled out via lit windows of a dozen different buildings in NYC’s skyline. Beautiful photography of the vigil and NYC’s skyline took the forefront of the news for several days, although no one took responsibility for the specatular sight. 

In the eleventh week, with no new information, no spokesperson or press conference from the Avengers, Stark Industries, or even the city government, the crowd began to shrink. Over the next three weeks, people slowly returned to their jobs and their lives. While some people still wondered what had happened, most doubted they would ever find out. The city began to move on, Spiderman's disappearance slowly forgotten. 

It had been three months, 2 weeks, and 4 days since he disappeared. According to wheresspidey.com, today was the 110th day since anyone had seen or heard from Spiderman. September 1 marked the end of summer for many people. No one knew it yet, but something peculiar was about to happen. 

Because today, September 1, Tony Stark received a text message from an unknown number.

>   
>  **Unknown--**  
>  What's taking you so long? Parker's waiting for you. Come and get him.  
>  1942 S Richards Street  
> 


End file.
